


Can't help falling in love

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School Teacher Obi-Wan, F/M, Single Parent!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is an elementary school teacher, and it just so happens the readers son is in his class. Jason is a cute boy, but he's a wingman for his mother at heart. For Jason, nothing can stop him from making his mother happy; even if it involves his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously is this an AU. I really love the idea of Teacher Obi-Wan, so I had to write this. The reader is female (or at least is implied to be), which I try not to do frequently, but came up as I was writing. Long story short, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it gender-neutral cubs, but I hope you still enjoy this! Quite possibly a multi-chapter fic again (*wiggles eyebrows*). Who knows!

Kneeling in front of your son, you smile and brush his jet black hair back so that it all sits in one place on his head. “Now, what are the rules we talked about at home?”

Jason sighs, chubby little hands gripping his backpack straps as he looks longingly at the classroom he’s supposed to be going to. Tapping his cheek, you manage to get his attention, making him grumble.

“Don’t hit people. Be polite. Listen to the teacher, and stay out of trouble,” Jason lists off, sounding bored beyond belief.

“ _And?_ ” You raise a brow at your son, who flushes darkly and turns his head away as his bottom lip pops out.

“I’m not supposed to eat anything with peanuts. Keep my epi-pen on me and make sure the teacher knows I have it.”

Smiling, you place a big, wet kiss against his cheek, making Jason moan. “MOMMYYY! STOP IT!”

You laugh, running your fingers through his hair and then turning his face towards you. He looks so much like his father it hurts some days, but you were more worried for his safety and that his first day didn’t end in a hospital visit. Tears brim in your eyes at realizing this was the first day of school, and you were going to be spending it alone.

“Don’t cry mommy. I’ll be back before you know it, and then we can have spaghetti for dinner!” Jason consoles, patting your cheek.

“Right you are buddy. Have a good day, okay?” you murmur, voice warbling from the tears you were trying not to shed. Jason nods, kissing your cheek and running into the classroom.

Noticing the man standing in the doorway, you stand abruptly, swiping at your eyes and then crossing your arms over your chest. He’s around your age, with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes that smile without his entire face having to light up.

“First day?” he asks, his baritone voice doing things to you that no voice had done in quite some time.

Mentally shaking away the thoughts, you nod, thumb raising to your mouth as you chew on your nail. “Yeah, just a little nervous. Is it the same for you?”

He chuckles, shaking his head and pointing at the name tag stuck to his sweater. The name _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ is printed in very simple script, and you flush even more. “I’m the teacher for this class. Seen a bunch of parents dropping off their kids though, so I’m not really that surprised. It’s always hard, even for me to watch.”

Smiling, you try not to think about the fact that you were ( _are_ ) getting flustered over your son’s elementary school teacher. You lick your lips before suddenly remembering what you had meant to tell him, having a feeling Jason would forget.

“Jason has a-a peanut allergy. His epi-pen is in the front zipper of his backpack, but just in case…” You trail off as you rifle through your bag, finding one of the extras and placing it in Obi-Wan’s rather large palm. “I know he sometimes can forget, and I just would feel a lot better if a teacher has it on them. Don’t want to take any chances.”

Obi-Wan nods, producing a sharpie from his pocket and scribbling down _Jason_ on the front. His eyes raise to meet yours, and he winks as he pockets the sharpie. “Just in case. He’ll be in good hands missus?”

“Y/N Y/L/N, but I just go by Y/N. It’s also miss,” you fill in, watching his face register surprise.

He seems to regain his composure as he nods and steps back towards his room. “He’ll be in good hands Miss Y/L/N. I promise. Have a good day.”

With that, the door to the classroom closes, leaving you standing in the hallway of the elementary school. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, you exit the building. Jason was going to be fine, and you really needed to stop thinking about his teacher in the context you were.

* * *

 

By the time school is over, you’ve managed to clean the house, do some laundry, and even take a bath. It was the first time you felt truly relaxed, and you’d taken some much needed ‘you time’, which had been fine until you were thinking about Obi-Wan. Now, as you’re standing outside the classroom with the other parents, you feel embarrassed for having gotten off to the thought of him.

The door flies open, kids pouring out as they run towards their respective parents. There’s drawings taped to the inside of the door, and you smile to yourself when you see one of you and Jason. _Speak of the devil, where is he?_ You think to yourself as you look around at all the families leaving.

“My mommy is the greatest! She’s super nice, and she makes the _best_ spaghetti. You should come over for dinner and have some!”

Immediately, you start walking towards the classroom’s open door, peeking in to see Jason talking animatedly to Obi-Wan as he helps clean up art supplies. His hair is a mess again, which doesn’t surprise you. He refused to let you cut it, but he could never seem to keep it out of his face. It’s only when Obi-Wan begins to speak that you snap out of your reverie.

“That sounds very nice Jason. I would love to, but that’s something your mother would have to be okay with, and it’s not exactly…proper for me and your mother to date. Though I appreciate that you are trying to set your mother up. She’s lucky to have a wingman as good as you.”

Jason turns before Obi-Wan does, seeing you and smiling broadly. “Mommy!” Running over to you, he opens his arms wide as you squat to pick him up, hugging him to you tightly as he wraps his legs around you.

“Oh! Mommy, can Mr. Kenobi come over for spaghetti? I told him it’s the best, and he really wants to try some. Plus, Mr. Kenobi was just going to go home and spend the night alone! Didn’t you always say it’s better to spend time with others than by yourself?”

Curse your son for being so smart. Taking a deep breath, you look over Jason’s shoulder to see Obi-Wan is also rather red, his eyes on the papers and glue that he’s picking up. Setting Jason down, you ruffle his hair. “If Mr. Kenobi is alright with it, then I don’t see why not. It would be nice to have a meal with another adult there to talk with. How about you and I help him clean up so we can go home and start making it?”

Jason lets out a triumphant yell, rushing over to a corner that hadn’t been cleaned yet and starting to pick up arts and crafts pieces. Wandering over to stand near Obi-Wan, you begin to clean up another table, brushing your hair from your eyes and inspecting him. He wasn’t tense, which was more than you could say for yourself in that moment, but his eyes were very hard set. You take the time to check out the rest of him, noticing the way his black and grey striped sweater accentuated his arms, and how his jeans clung to him in a way that made your mind go back to the earlier bath.

Going back to your work, you pretend you were never looking, not noticing that Obi-Wan was now checking _you_ out. He shouldn’t be feeling such things for a student’s parent, but out of all the women who had brought their kids in and found him appealing, you were the only one who interested him.

After everything is cleaned up and Jason has grabbed his backpack, you look at Obi-Wan, who’s locking everything up and grabbing his own bag. He meets the two of you outside the school, Jason smiling and nudging your leg. You roll your eyes at your son’s smile, patting his head.

“Should I follow you in my car? Or just put the address in my GPS?” Obi-Wan questions, smiling at Jason when he grabs a hold of Obi-Wan’s hanging left hand.

“You can just follow me. It’s a lot easier, and I’d feel more at ease.”

He nods in response, heading to his car. Jason talks non-stop about his day at school as you drive home, and he talks about how Mr. Kenobi is single. It makes you blush a deep red, but he doesn’t speak any more about it once you’ve gotten home and it’s time for dinner.

* * *

 

Jason has passed out on the couch by the time Obi-Wan is leaving, so you walk him to the door alone. Standing beside it, you wrap your arms around yourself, looking at your feet for a moment. Chancing it, you look up to see Obi-Wan staring back with a look of slight unease on his face.

“Thank you for having me for dinner. I…haven’t had something like that in a while. Jason wasn’t wrong though, that spaghetti was amazing. I’ll have to ask for the recipe some time. Umm…so…have a nice night,” Obi-Wan finishes in a rush.

You nod, opening the door and biting at your bottom lip. He stands in the doorway for a beat, you pressed against the doorframe with your hands behind your back. Obi-Wan seems to want to say more, but his words are either failing him, or he can’t find the right thing to say. Feet padding against the floorboards cause both of your heads to turn, Jason on the stairs and glancing over his shoulder briefly.

“Kiss goodnight and then come tuck me in, mommy. See you tomorrow, Mr. Kenobi!” Jason calls, waving as he climbs up the rest of the stairs and disappears into his room.

Both you and Obi-Wan look at each other, faces red and mouths gaping.

“You don’t-“

“I’m not sure-“

“Really it’s perfectly fine-“

“Not that I wouldn’t-“

“Jason is such a rascal, he just…wants to see me happy. It’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone. I’m sorry if this whole thing has made you uncomfortable; that was never the intended purpose. Like I said, it’s been a while since I’ve been around another adult, and I think Jason is just trying to make me meet new people or something,” you rush out.

Obi-Wan stares at you for an extra moment before clearing his throat. “He’s a good kid. I wasn’t lying before about him being a great wingman. I…I just don’t know if…this is appropriate. Given that Jason is my student and-“

“I’m his mother. I’m well aware of the facts, Mr. Kenobi. Though I believe it’s usually inappropriate for the teacher and _student_ to be in a relationship. Or if the parent and teacher are in one and the teacher shows favoritism, which is more likely to happen when the student is older. Either way, I understand your reasoning, so…have a good night. Thank you for having dinner with us.”

You aren’t facing him now, head turned towards the darkness outside. While you know it’s silly to be feeling like this when you’ve only known the man for a day, not even, it still hurts. Something had felt so _right_ when you saw him, and while you’ve never been a believer of love at first sight, that’s what it felt like. You curse yourself for even thinking such a thing was possible after what happened with Jason’s father, but are jolted from your inner thoughts when a pair of lips brush your cheek.

Obi-Wan clears his throat again, a fist coming up to cover his mouth, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. “Have a good night Miss Y/N. I hope to see you tomorrow. Umm, if Jason does inquire, I suppose we could have dinner at my house. It’s not that far from here, and I’ve been told I make a very good casserole.”

You just nod in response, voiceless in his presence at the current time. Grinning, he nods his head and goes to his car, waving at you before he pulls out. A hand comes up to touch your cheek as you close the door, leaning against it and sighing like a teenager who just had their first kiss. The sound of socked feet hitting the hardwood makes you look up to see Jason smiling down at you from the top of the stairs, jet-black hair a mess, clutching his dinosaur.

“Did he kiss you? Are you guys gonna get married? I like Mr. Kenobi. He’d make a good daddy,” Jason muses, holding onto one of the rails of the staircase.

Heading up to him, you pick up your son, kissing his cheek softly. “He kissed my cheek, just like I kiss yours. No, we’re not getting married. Things like that don’t happen that quickly, Jason. I like Mr. Kenobi also, but if something happens between us, you need to promise mommy something.”

Jason looks at you expectantly as you tuck him into his bed, glow in the dark stars shining above your heads. It’s dark, secretive almost, and you lean closer, making Jason giggle. “Can you promise me?”

Holding up his pinky, Jason waits until you wrap yours around his. “Pinky promise mommy.”

“Alright sweetheart. If something does happen between Mr. Kenobi and mommy, you can’t tell anyone, okay? It may not be against the rules, but Mr. Kenobi could get in a lot of trouble, and we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Jason shakes his head sharply, making you smile as you kiss his forehead. “No more worries about that though, my little dinosaur. You just go to bed. Tomorrow is another day, and you’ve gotta be ready for school.”

In your own room, you get changed and lay down, sighing as you stare at the ceiling. Your fingers reach up to touch your cheek again, a smile playing on your lips as you fall asleep, dreaming about things you hadn’t in quite some time. _Tomorrow is another day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been some straining moments between the reader and Obi-Wan, but this one might take the cake. It's only when Jason draws them back together that they realize all they've ever wanted was the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song "I See the Light" from Tangled. I wasn't going to write these two together at this point honestly, but it came to me and I couldn't help it! Hope you all love this!

“Come on mommy! I want to see the lights!” Jason whines, grabbing your hand as he pulls you along with him.

Rolling your eyes, you keep a firm hold of the paper lantern in your free hand, following after your son. You glance behind you to see Obi-Wan chatting with some friends, but following close behind. This was _technically_ your first date with him, and while it was nice to know he was comfortable with you around people like this, he was completely ignoring _you_. Which you suppose means that this, yet again, didn’t count as an actual date.

Jason notices your attention is elsewhere, and he sighs. Stopping in his tracks, you bump into him, almost toppling the both of you over. As you turn to look and ask what he’s doing, you feel another body bump into your back, and then all _three_ of you are falling over, your arms wrapping around Jason as you roll down the small incline. Obi-Wan has his arms around you and Jason in seconds, and when you all finally stop rolling, Jason begins to giggle loudly.

Wiggling from your arms, he runs back up the hill to grab the lantern as you turn to face Obi-Wan, lips brushing his due to how close the two of you are. A blush rises on your cheeks, and you manage to worm your way out of his arms, offering him a hand as you brush off the grass from your jeans. He stares at you for a moment before smiling and accepting it, standing and towering over you.

“Sorry for bumping into you there. I didn’t realize you had stopped,” he apologizes.

The words, though having no ill intent, make your face fall, causing Obi-Wan to frown also. Before he can ask why you look so sad, Jason is grabbing yours and Obi-Wan’s hands, having handed off the paper lantern to your free hand. He starts dragging you both towards the crowd of people who are standing near the lake, grumbling under his breath about lazy adults. Pausing, Jason tries to see over the people, huffing in indignation at his lack of vision.

Obi-Wan is still staring at your face, even though you’re no longer looking at him. He sees every blemish and dot, every small detail, illuminated by the soft glow of the lanterns that people were carrying. Jason had painted the one in your hands, the dinosaur and volcano standing out against the light. It was a yearly one that Obi-Wan has always participated in, but you hadn’t been to it in quite some time.

Jason tugs on Obi’s hand, making him look away from you and towards your son. Jason’s hair is in his eyes again, and a small hand comes up to brush it out of his face. “Can you put my on your shoulders Mr. Kenobi? I can’t see. I want to see the lights.”

He raises his gaze to you, noticing how you were biting down rather harshly on your bottom lip, before looking back at Jason. “’Course I can buddy.” Obi-Wan picks up Jason, helping him sit on his shoulders. “Better?”

Jason nods, looking around in wonder. His hand reaches out to wave at you, trying to gain your attention. When it’s clear he can’t, Obi-Wan touches your arm, making you look towards them, showing that you were crying. Swiping away the tears, you raise your head to look at your son.

“What is it baby?” you ask, pointedly _not_ looking at Obi-Wan. You don’t need him seeing you like this.

“Can I have the lantern mommy? I wanna let it go with everyone else.”

Nodding, you hand the lantern to Jason, who lets it go when everyone else does, whispering a little “wow” at the spectacle.

* * *

 

Pressed against the couch in Obi-Wan’s living room, you raise your head when he comes in with some tea, handing a cup to you. Thanking him, you take a sip, drawing your knees up to your chest and staring at the fire that was lit in the fireplace. Neither of you speak, enjoying the silence that came with a sleeping Jason and being comfortable around one another.

While this was your first _official_ date, the two of you had been having dinner and get together’s for the past three months. With Jason there of course. You couldn’t exactly leave your son on his own, let alone with your parents – who would likely get him to spill all the beans about what was going on between yourself and his teacher. After finishing your tea, you place the cup down on the coffee table, moving your head onto his shoulder.

He stiffens, and you exhale loudly, feeling like nothing was working out anymore. Going to the paper lantern festival was a cute idea, but you hadn’t gone since before Jason was born. It was where Jason’s father had proposed, and the heartache that came with remembering that moment was worse than anything else. Okay, maybe not _anything_ else, because you and Obi-Wan had yet to kiss even though you had been together for _three months_.

That fact doesn’t escape you, but you aren’t sure how to broach the subject with a man who tenses whenever you show some form of affection towards him. While he was perfectly fine with taking on the role of father figure to Jason, he seemed to have a barricade up between the two of you. It felt as if he didn’t _want_ to be in a relationship with you. Thinking that tears at your heart, and you start to cry again, silent sobs wracking your body as the tears start falling down your face.

Obi-Wan’s head turns sharply, eyes wide in panic as he sets his own cup down and takes your face in his hands. “What’s wrong darling? Are you hurt? Did something happen while we were out? Is it the tea?”

Shaking your head, you pull your face from his hands, despite how much you would rather lean into his touch. His eyebrows furrow together, looking confused beyond belief at the fact that you’ve drawn away from him. The fact didn’t escape _him_ that you were always hesitant with him touching you, and he was unsure if it was because of him or something else. Running a hand through his hair, Obi-Wan stares at the flames as you merely let the emotions overwhelm you.

“Perhaps this isn’t working out. It’s as if we both are…very distant with each other. Maybe this was our wake up call,” Obi-Wan murmurs, voicing his inner thoughts.

You look at him then, feeling that tearing in your heart turn to ripping. How could he say that without looking at you? How could he pour out something so important and _not_ be looking you in the eyes? Standing, you let your hands drop to your sides, heading towards the guest room to get Jason. Obi-Wan lets out a shaky breath, hearing Jason ask what was going on, but refusing to stand up.

“Why are we leaving mommy? I thought we were staying the night. Don’t we have a party tomorrow? Mommy?” When Jason doesn’t get a response from you, he turns his head towards Obi-Wan, only seeing the back of his head. “Mr. Kenobi? What’s wrong?”

Neither of you answer him, but something seems to click in Jason’s young mind, as he begins to tear up and wiggle in your arms. “No mommy! No! We _can’t_ leave! Mr. Kenobi and you love each other! Please! Mr. Kenobi, don’t let mommy leave! Don’t be like daddy! _Mr. Kenobi!_ ”

The door shuts behind you, though Obi-Wan can still hear Jason screaming that you couldn’t leave. He can see the headlights on the wall, and when it’s all dark again, he finally lets himself break down, sobbing into his hands. What has he done?

* * *

 

Jason refused to speak to you, which hurt much more than seeing Obi-Wan every day and not being able to touch him. He didn’t speak to you or Obi-Wan, and you started noticing that he was angry and sad whenever he came home. Sitting in the bath tub, you play with the bubbles around you, feeling just as lost as you had been after Jason’s father walked out on you.

The memory stings more than you would like to admit, but hurt far less than the pain that came from remembering Obi-Wan. He didn’t talk to you when you would come to pick up Jason, and he didn’t ask you or Jason to come over for dinner anymore. You suppose that it makes sense, as you had broken up in whatever weird way you had. Dragging a hand through your hair, you close your eyes and breathe deeply.

As you’re drying off from the bath, your phone begins to ring, and you press the green answer button, placing it to your ear as you start pulling on your jeans. “Hello?”

“Is this Miss Y/L/N?”

You stop, heart beginning to beat wildly. “Yes. This is she. Who is this?”

“Jason’s principle. Miss Y/L/N, Jason had an allergic reaction today, and was sent to the emergency room just a few moments ago. We are calling to-“

You don’t listen to the rest, hanging up and throwing on clothes as you grab your keys and phone, rushing out to your car. It doesn’t occur to you that you hadn’t asked which hospital – though it doesn’t much matter, as there’s only one close by – or that you must look as though you were only half thinking as you were dressing. Which was entirely true, and when you run into the building, you don’t pause as you ask where Jason is.

They point you in the direction, your feet hitting the linoleum floor as you manage to make it to the room just as a nurse is leaving. “Miss, you can’t go in there right now. The patient is resting.”

“That’s my son in there. I have to be with him,” you say, trying to get around him.

“Miss, I’m sorry, but you can’t-“

“ _That’s_ _my son_. So either you let me in there or so help me god, I will fight my way in,” you snarl, pushing aside the nurse and stepping into the room.

Obi-Wan looks up from where he’s been reading a newspaper, and you exhale shakily, rage spilling into your veins. Storming over to him, you don’t notice how his face is tear streaked, or that he’s standing there in a defeated position. Shoving him roughly, you let the emotions overtake you, voice full of rage, but quiet so as not to wake Jason.

“You _promised_. You promised me he wouldn’t get hurt. You told me that he was in safe hands! You _lied_ to me! Now Jason…he could have _died_ , and you have the audacity to be here and…and-“

A sob rips from your throat, seeing Jason sleeping so soundly, his long hair in his eyes. Pressing your fists into Obi-Wan’s chest, you shake violently, collapsing against him. Everything was too much, too soon, too real, and crashing down on you. Obi-Wan wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his chest and letting the both of you collapse onto the floor, where you still curse him for breaking his promise, but don’t have the will to hit him.

“I know. I know I promised, and I’m _so_ sorry that I…that I let this happen. God, I was _terrified_ when it happened. I just remember thinking that I couldn’t lose him. Not him and you. Not like that. He forgot his epi-pen and I was so thankful that you gave me the backup, but I just remember rushing him here and thinking that if he _ever_ got hurt like this again, I don’t know what I’d do with myself,” Obi whispers into your hair.

You can feel him shaking too, tears falling onto your hair as you hold onto each other. It hits you then that Obi-Wan was _here_. He was with your son, when he could have very well been at the school with his other students. He drove Jason all the way to the hospital because he was terrified of losing him too. Closing your eyes, you starts crying harder, making Obi-Wan pull back and cup your face in his warm hands.

His thumbs wipe away the tears, his own blue ones red-rimmed. “Why are you crying now darling?”

“B-bec-because yo-you’re so amaz-amazing, and s-such a good m-man. An-and I don-don’t deser-deserve you, bu-but y-you bro-ught Jason here, and y-you sta-stayed with hi-him and-“

Lips press to yours roughly, salty tears mixing as Obi-Wan stops you from talking. Your hands reach up to tangle in his hair as he tilts his head to get a better angle. Sighing into the kiss, you feel all the emotions that had been bottled up emptying out, and it just felt so _right_. Never had kissing someone felt so natural.

Obi pulls back, your foreheads pressed together as he places delicate kisses to your lips every now and then. “You’re perfect. More perfect than I deserve after what I said to you. I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have you or Jason in my life. I…I think I might have gone crazy if you left me forever,” he confesses.

You laugh, mouth turning up into a lopsided smile as you exhale and grip his wrists. “I feel the same too. I’m sorry for just leaving after we…” letting out a breath, you open your eyes. “I just was reminded too much of Jason’s father. I felt so much love for you, but it didn’t feel like it was being returned and…I just pushed everything away.”

“I’m sorry for having been so distant with you. I just…I’ve never been good at expressing my emotions and such to people. Call it whatever you make like, but I wasn’t sure how to go about telling you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even though we were only together for three months. I can’t imagine myself with anyone but you and Jason.”

Smiling at him, you lean in and press your lips to his again. “Well, you just did, and I feel the same.”

* * *

 

Waking up, you groan at the stiffness in your neck. Obi-Wan has his arms wrapped tightly around you, as the two of you had fallen asleep in the chair beside Jason’s bed. Speaking of which, he was awake. Shaking Obi-Wan lightly, you stand and stretch yourself out, moving over to your son.

“Hey there baby. How are you feeling? You gave me and Mr. Kenobi quite the scare the other day,” you whisper, stroking his hair back

Blinking lazily, he glances at the two of you, a smile spreading on his face. “Did my plan work?”

You and Obi-Wan share a look, Obi the first to speak. “What are you talking about Jason?”

“My plan. I wanted to get you and mommy back together. Did it work? Did you kiss and makeup?” he asks, eyes large.

While you’re angry that he would do something like this to get you and his teacher together, you can’t _stay_ mad. He was a smart kid, even if it put your poor heart in danger; and himself for that matter.

“Yeah kid, you did. But don’t ever do that again, alright? If you want me and your mother to be together or solve something out like adults, just tell us. Don’t put yourself in the hospital again, okay?”

Jason nods, yawning and closing his eyes. “’M tired mommy. I want spaghetti and my dinosaur.”

Laughing, you lean in and kiss his cheek softly. “Well, once we’re back home, you can have all that, okay? Let mommy go and find the nurse.”

Obi-Wan kisses Jason’s forehead, following you out and linking his hand with yours. Pulling you closer to his side, he sneaks a kiss before smiling at you. “Mind if I join you two for dinner? I heard somewhere that your spaghetti is the best.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you lean in and kiss him back. “Don’t see why not. It would be nice to have another adult around. For conversation and such.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since the incident that brought the reader and Obi-Wan together. Some things have happened sooner than ones that the reader would like, so she takes it into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third part?! What? Yes cubs, the third part is here, and just as cute as ever. I feel like this would be a place to end if it I felt like it, but I don't. I actually have a couple things I'd like to put in, so that's going to be happening! Enjoy.

Setting down some pancakes in front of Jason, you kiss his forehead, pushing his hair back. Obi-Wan thanks you with a kiss to your cheek when you place a plate in front of him, his hands smoothing over the small bump of your stomach. After three years of being together, you were finally moving towards having another child, which was something Jason was both ecstatic and unhappy about.

“Mommy, will the baby take my room when it comes?” he asks.

You take a seat beside Obi, who rubs at your knee and shakes his head. This was the fifth time Jason had asked that question. “No Jason, the baby will have their own room, just like you. Do you want us to tell you why again?”

Jason lets a small smile tug on his lips as he nods, digging into his pancakes and staring at you and Obi-Wan expectantly. You sigh, looking at Obi-Wan, who smiles and braces his forearms against the dining room table. Leaning just a bit closer to Jason, he waves his hand so Jason will lean in too.

“Because we love you just as much as we love this baby. Even if we have a _million_ babies, we will love all of you equally. That’s how it’s supposed to be with parents. Now, eat your pancakes before you’re late for practice,” Obi-Wan explains, pecking Jason’s head.

Jason nods, seeming satisfied with the answer as he goes back to eating his pancakes quietly. You hold Obi-Wan’s hand, rubbing at the spot on his ring finger that was yet to have a ring on it. While you knew Obi-Wan was just waiting for the right time, you were honestly more than a little put out by the fact that he hadn’t asked yet. Focusing on your food, you try to hide the fact that today would end all that. You were going to ask _him_ , rather than wait around for him to ask _you_.

When Jason heard what you were planning, he was elated, happy to finally be able to call Obi-Wan “dad”. That was pretty much the only reason he cared for the two of you to be married. The sound of a fork clattering onto a plate makes you raise your head from your own food, seeing Jason standing up from the table. Pushing in the chair, he flips his hair out of his eyes, staring at you and Obi-Wan.

“’M gonna go and get ready for practice. Mr. Skywalker is picking me up, right? With Luke and Leia?”

Obi-Wan nods, and Jason smiles before kissing yours and Obi’s cheeks and running up to his room. The door shuts firmly behind him, and that’s when you put your plan in action. Turning to look at Obi-Wan, you let his features soak into your memory. If you’re going to remember this moment, you’re going to remember all of it.

He’s wearing a simple black sweater, and you marvel at how a man who looks good with facial hair can also look so good clean shaven. His eyes are trained on the newspaper in front of him, though he’s not wearing his reading glasses, which the optometrist has already gotten on his case about. Everything about him seems serene, like he was made to have this life.

“Darling, you’re staring again. Not that I’m complaining, but I’m starting to worry that this might be a sign that you’re getting tired of me,” Obi-Wan teases, looking up from his newspaper.

Smacking his shoulder with the back of your hand, you stand up from the table, taking yours and Jason’s plates. At the sink, you let your hand slide into the pocket of the summer dress Obi bought you – as a gift once you had found out you were pregnant – fingering at the velvet box hidden there. Inhaling, you turn around, making your way over to Obi-Wan.

Kissing his temple, you slide your hands over his shoulders and down the front of his chest, basking in the peace for a while. He smiles, raising a hand to hold onto your forearm, letting his fingers trace designs absentmindedly against your skin. Your lips press to the shell of his ear, Obi-Wan shivering at the delicate touch.

“I have something to ask you,” you whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek. He leans into the touch, making you smile.

Stepping away from him, you take his hands, making sure he’s turned to face you and is solely focused on you. You play with his fingers before finally letting out a shaky breath. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now. We’ve been together three years, through quite a few ups and downs, and we’re having a child together now.

“I know that you might be waiting, or think it’s too soon, or some other third thing, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not even Jason’s biological father. What I’m trying to say is,” you stop, reaching into the pocket of your dress and carefully getting down on one knee. “Will you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, marry me?”

He stares at you, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. He’s not answering, and you feel your heart racing like a hummingbirds. Was it really too soon? Did you misread his signs? What if he didn’t want to get married at _all_? Holding the ring out towards him, you wait patiently, knowing he was most likely thinking over everything. At least you _hope_ he’s thinking over everything.

“I know traditionally the man asks the woman, not the other way around, but we aren’t really all that traditional anyway, so it’s not as if I’m breaking any rules. You can have all the time in the world to answer, I just…I thought it better to ask now rather than later, because of the baby and all. Of course, I don’t want this to ruin our relationship, so if you want to say no, I completely under-“

Obi-Wan cuts you off with a kiss, one hand cupping your cheek while the other takes the ring from you. He places it on top of the dining room table, the same hand moving to hold your elbow in his palm. Helping you off the floor, he pulls you into the V of his legs, not letting up on the kiss until you pull back, needing to breathe. A smile graces his features, his own fingers holding out a similar black box, which he opens, showing a ring to match yours.

“Seems you beat me to the punch line, dearest. Honestly, we’ve really got to stop having moments like these,” he muses.

You laugh, and he stands up, placing the box on the table beside yours as he lifts you up and spins you around. Staring up at you, he kisses your nose, setting you down on the floor with his forehead pressed to yours. You two are so caught up in your own little world that you don’t notice Jason is standing in the open doorway to the kitchen/dining room, nose crinkled as he grips his soccer bag.

“Ew. That was cheesy. I’m going to practice now. Love you guys,” he shouts, starting to make a run for the door.

Obi-Wan straightens, pointing at Jason, a look of horror on his face. “Oh no you don’t!” he exclaims, running after your son and picking him up, hoisting him over his shoulder. Jason groans, smacking his hands against Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pouting. His bag had long since been dropped by the door, which he keeps his eyes on the entire way into the kitchen.

“DAADDDD! STOOOPPP! I’ve got practice! I’m gonna be late!” he whines, crossing his arms when Obi turns Jason to face you.

Kissing his cheeks, you smile and pet his hair back. “Will you let me cut this at some point? It’s getting a little out of hand, Jase.”

His lips pucker, eyebrows knitting together as he thinks about it. “If we can get frozen yogurt after dinner, then yes, you can cut it. But only so I can see better! I like it long.”

“Deal.”

Obi-Wan carries him out to Anakin’s car when the Skywalker’s arrive, you waving to Padmé from the doorway. She mouths if you’ve asked him, and you nod excitedly, making her smile and jump out of the car. Her arms wrap around you carefully, and she kisses your cheek, squealing that she couldn’t wait to help plan it.

“And just think! You’ll have a baby to look forward too as well! Oh, you’re getting a fairy tale ending, aren’t you?” Padmé praises, holding your face in her hands.

You shake your head at your friend, Obi-Wan moving to wrap his arm around your waist. “I actually think it’s _me_ who’s getting that Pads, but thanks for the encouraging words. Oh, don’t let Jason have any sweets after the game. We’re taking him to get frozen yogurt later, so he won’t need any more junk in his system.”

She nods, kissing your forehead and Obi-Wan’s cheek before going back to her car, climbing in and talking animatedly to the kids and Anakin. Once they’re out of sight, Obi-Wan turns you towards him, a smile growing on his face.

“We’re alone. For the first time in _ages_. You know what this means?”

He’s got a flirtatious smile on his face, and you tap your finger against your chin. “That I get a little peace and quiet while you rub my feet and feed me?” He gives you a look that says “really?”, your laughter making him beam. Tugging you a bit closer to him, he brushes his lips against yours.

“It means we have the house all to ourselves, and since I don’t know how long it will be after you’ve given birth before I can touch you again, I’m making every second count.” His lips press down firmly against yours, his arms keeping you right up against his chest.

Pulling back for air, you stroke your fingers through his hair. “Well get me upstairs then, Mr. Kenobi. Wouldn’t want to waste any time, now would we?”

The growl he gives in response before picking you up has you laughing again, knowing he was going to enjoy this time alone.

* * *

 

“Tell me again why I’m rubbing your feet?” Obi inquires, thumbs pressing right into the arch of your left foot.

You tense, gasping as you grip the sheets before relaxing back against them. He smirks to himself when you let out a whimper, wiggling your toes and stretching out your foot. “Because I’m pregnant, and my feet get sore very easily now. Much like how I have mood swings and cravings. I would think you would have read up on all of this already.”

An eyebrow greets you in way of a sharp retort, his thumbs digging into the same spot again. Your head falls back against the headboard, a sigh escaping you. “No need to get snappy love. Just stating the obvious. Pregnant women have a lot of aches and pains. Also needs, and wants, and they can be horny.”

Obi glances up at you, snorting while setting your foot down and crawling so that he’s between your legs. Pressing a kiss to your lips lazily, he runs a hand up your side, careful of your stomach. “Is that what you are right now? Or just hungry?”

Tangling your fingers in his hair, you drag Obi down so you can kiss him firmly. He’s getting into it when you pull away, smiling coyly. “Get me some pizza and then we’ll see what the answer is.”

He rolls his eyes, climbing out of bed and kissing you once more. You sigh, rubbing at you swollen stomach. It was now month six, and while you had the envelope with the gender of your baby in it, Obi-Wan and yourself had yet to open it. Neither of you wanted to put a label on your child right off the bat, so you were going for more neutral items and colors for clothing and the room. It was difficult to say the least, given that so many clothes were gender specific (whatever that meant), so it was taking more time than expected. A large piece of you wanted to know though.

Your eyes flicker over to the envelope on the table near Obi’s side of the bed, fingers itching to open it. When Obi comes back into the room, you’re holding the envelope in trembling hands, staring back at him. He takes a seat beside you, stroking your hair back and kissing your temple. A breathy chuckle meets your skin, a smile pulling on your lips.

“Want to know?”

You nod, biting at your bottom lip. Obi-Wan drags his thumb across your bottom lip, chastising you for doing that, but he nods when you ask if he wants to know too. Sliding your finger under the seal, you tug, ripping the envelope open and pulling out the piece of paper. You start to open it, but stop.

Handing it to him, you cover your face. “You read it. I wanna hear it from you. It’ll sound better.”

His chuckle makes you peek between your spread fingers, his head tilted to the side, a smile pulling on his lips. “Ready?” You nod again, Obi-Wan clearing his throat and sitting up straighter, as if he was announcing the winner of an Oscar.

“It is.

“A.

“Girl.”

You sit bolt upright, clutching your stomach and gasping for air. “Moved too fast, it’s alright, we’re okay.” Waving away Obi-Wan’s fluttering hands, you take the paper from him, a smile lighting up your face. Tears start falling, causing Obi to reach out and cup your cheeks in his hands. Swiping away the tears, he presses feather light kisses to every part of your face he can reach.

“I’m just so happy. I always wanted a little girl,” you whisper, swiping at your eyes and putting the paper aside. “I honestly thought I wasn’t going to get one, given how you’re dick is so huge.”

He blanches at the comment, making you laugh, mouth pressing to the side of his nose in an affectionate kiss. “Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true. While that’s always a blessing, it’s a curse if I wanted a daughter. Seems I luck out with men and their junk.”

“Will you quit talking about my unmentionables and be happy about the baby? Cause I’d rather not be talking about my _junk_ when we just found out we’re going to have a little girl. Jason is either going to love us or hate us for this. All he’s been talking about is having a little brother to play games with,” Obi-Wan remarks.

Kissing him softly, you shrug. “It is what it is. Jason will be happy either way. Now, when is that pizza coming? I’m starving and I want to have sex.”

Obi-Wan grumbles about ‘being discrete’ as he goes to answer the door, a giggle following him all the way downstairs. He was lucky, all things considered. Padmé was wrong when it came down to it. With pizza in hand, staring at you from the bedroom doorway, he knows _he’s_ the one with a fairytale ending. Everything he could want is right here in this room, as Jason runs in screaming for pizza.

 


End file.
